The Man of God
by The Wilky Bar Kid
Summary: A mysterious Priest from France appears at the tavern looking for Ichimatsu. What secret is contained on the letter he has with him?
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai's voice had grown coarse and weary from a particuarly jubilant party in the tavern the night before and was drinking plenty of water as she worked the bar to get it ready to do it all again later that day. She sweeped the floor as the bar tender disappeared into the back room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"We're closed!" she called out but the knock was repeated followed by a man's voice speaking rather poor Japanese, "I don't want a drink. I'm here to see Ichimatsu!" Kurenai stood intrigued by the request from the strange sounding man and felt compelled to at least see who it was at the door. She unbolted the door and opened it to find a rather pale faced gentlemen of Western origin standing before her. He wore a black suit which had a white band around the neck and a long peaked cap which he removed in respect to Kurenai.

"Oh, good morning...miss" he said. "Please forgive my Japanese. It is a difficult language."

"That's quite alright" said Kurenai politely.

"My name is Father Besson and I am looking for a man named Ichimatsu. I am told he can be found here" explained the man. Kurenai was cautious. It was not unknown for the Shogun Preservation Bureau to send foriegn assassins and she was taking no chances with the stranger despite his aged and friendly appearance.

"I know of an Ichimatsu" she said. "But how do you know you have the right one? Ichimatsu is a common name."

"Ah!" smiled the man. "The Ichimatsu I am looking for is only half Japanese. Now I doubt there are too many of them in these parts unless of course I am mistaken and in which case I am sorry for troubling you." Kurenai knew that any further pretence was pointless.

"You have come to the right place but unfortunately Ichimatsu is away for the time being and won't be back until tomorrow." Kurenai knew that he was away on an assignment for the council and as she spoke the words she silently prayed for his safe return. "Can I give him a message?"

"Yes!" said Father Besson. "You can tell him that I have come from France to talk give him this." He handed her a small sealed envelope. " It's about his mother. I shall return tomorrow then. Good day." Kurenai stood in the doorway stunned at the appearance of the strange man from the west and watched as he made his way down the street in the bright light of the early morning.

* * *

The bulk of the overweight man lumbered through the darkened forest. It was now in the middle of the night and the once powerful man, thanks only to his money, was reduced to a terrifed shell of his former self. He fell hard against the ground as he tripped on the roots of a tree that gnawed their way into the ground. He knew that his pursuer was catching up with him and he had no time to waste. With his lungs rapidly rising as he fought to get his breath he rose to his feet and continued to run as fast as his stout body could take him...which wasn't very!

There was a loud cracking sound followed by a whistle before his right shoulder felt an enormous force impact on his back sending the man spinning around as he reached with his left hand in a vain effort to cover the wound the bullet had left. He fell to the floor bellowing in pain and crying out for mercy from the invisible assassins who had just moments ago killed four of his best men.

"Where are you?" he cried out! "Show yourself you fucking cowards!"

Suddenly, in the darkness the shadowy outline of a man appeared walking casually towards his victim laying wounded on the ground before him. The wounded man couldn't believe that there was just one and looked around almost desperately to find his accomplaces but there was none to be seen. He looked back towards his attacker, blood seeping through his fingers that held his wound, and saw just one eye staring down at him menacingly. In the attacker's right hand was a gun and the realisation dawned on him at just who it was that was attacking him. Although he never thought it possible as he was being chased, his fear rose to new heights.

"You!" he gasped terror stricken. "You're..."

"Samurai Gun!" said the attacker as he raised his pistol, a custom made repeater, and pointed it at the man on the floor.

"Look!" pleaded the wounded man. "We can work this out! I have money! Women! Name your price? We can make a deal."

"Like you did with that family when you burned their house to the ground with them inside!" The Samurai Gun's voice had the Devil's fury behind it made worse by the pleading of the filth of a human being that lay on the ground before him.

"Th-They were my property" screached the man. "I paid for them. They were mine. What do you care anyway about a few slaves?"

The repeater fired several times and the bullets crushed the man's skull. The Samurai Gun stood over the body and examined it to make sure he was dead. Suddenly his eye winced in self loathing followed by pure rage. He had, for that brief moment, enjoyed the feeling of the gun firing in his hand. He had enjoyed the death of another and no matter how much he knew this scum deserved it he loathed himself for taking those few moments of pleasure.

As the sun came up the Samurai Gun disappeared replaced by a young man with a patch over his eye. The dawn had put to rest the Samurai Gun and gave rebirth to Ichimatsu. Just another half-breed in feudal Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Daimon sat in front of his class as they sat cross legged on his classroom floor emulating him as he made a mark on the paper before each of them. He took pride in the crude symbols the children produced as he continued his free lessons to teach them all to read and write. It was another crisp but warm morning outside as the birds chirped happily in the trees to greet the morning sun. This is how life was supposed to be, he thought. There is no need for it to be any other way.

As if the universe wanted to punish Daimon for that random and unnatural thought a man appeared in the grounds outside his class. He wore long sweeping robes made of fine material, much finer than to be worn by an ordinary peasant. Sat on his nose was a pair of squared spectacles. Hanging from the back of his head was a top knot indicating his position within the Samurai. Daimon silently cursed as he recognised the sight of Matsuzaki staring at him as he taught his class, silently calling for his attention. Daimon dismissed his class and told them to be back in fifteen minutes before he walked out to meet Matsuzaki. Neither men greeted each other as friends as the seriousness of the situation passed over Daimon. Matsuzaki never made direct calls on him at the school without an urgent requirement.

And he was not disappointed…

* * *

Kurenai had slept poorly the night before. She kept the letter the Frenchman had given her for Ichimatsu beside her bed and it served as a worrying reminder to her that something was up but she didn't know what? She sat patiently on the side of the stage waiting for Ichimatsu to return. In her hand was a small bowl of rice that had been forced into her hand by the owner who had noted that she hadn't eaten anything all morning and the midday sun was now hanging high in the sky.

She seemed to nibble on her food not really savouring its taste all the while never taking her eyes off the door. More than once a figure approached and raised her spirits only to be dashed as the figure carried on by. Kurenai felt a small pressure placed on her left foot and she looked down to find a small cat looking up at her. Kurenai smiled as reached down and picked up the cat, the tavern's unoffical mascot, who purred loudly as she stroked the length of his back.

"Sorry!" she said smiling. "But you're not the Ichimatsu I am waiting for."

"Or me!" Kurenai's glance shot towards the door to see Daimon standing in the doorway hs face cold and hard. Kurenai placed the cat on the floor and walked towards him, worry consuming her. She had concluded that if Daimon was here at this time of day and Ichimatsu wasn't back then maybe his luck has finally run out? Maybe he's…

"I take it you're not here to pay your tab?" she said almost jokingly. Daimon's face didn't flinch.

"Is Ichimatsu back yet?" he asked.

"No!" she said confused and relieved as she came to realise that Daimon wasn't here to give her the news she feared.

"Good!" said Daimon. "The Council has received intelligence that there maybe an attempt on Ichimatsu's life. It's possible his cover has been blown. I have been sent here because the Council believes the assassin has already made contact with you."

"The Frenchman!" she gasped in realisation. Her instincts had been correct. He was an assassin!

"Yes!" added Daimon. "They believe that the assassin is known for killing his victims using poison stained letters."

"He gave me a letter for Ichimatsu! He said it was about his mother" She explained.

"Of course!" said Daimon. "It would be irresistible to him. Where is the letter now?" Kurenai eased open her Kimono and reached down into her bosom to produce an envelope much to the surprise of Daimon. As she handed it to him he looked at her and asked, "Any for me in there?"

"No!" shot Kurenai. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"The council has asked me to bring it to Matsuzaki. That's all I know except for one other thing. I have instructions that we are not to disclose this to Ichimatsu no matter what. I have been asked to insure that you are clear on this instruction and will carry it out?"

"What?" gasped Kurenai! "Why? If there is to be further attempts on Ichimatsu's life then he has a right to know."

"The Council has assured me that this is necessary for them to complete their investigation. That is all I know!" explained Daimon in an almost monotonous and rehearsed tone. Kurenai immediately picked up on the fact that even he wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"Daimon! He is you're friend. He has saved your life on more than one occasion. You owe it to him to tell Ichimatsu the truth!"

"Tell me what?"

Both Daimon and Kurenai looked over to find the shaggy looking young man they were both referring to standing in the doorway. Ichimatsu – The Samurai Gun Number Seven.


	3. Chapter 3

The stranger to this land had awoken early that morning. The Frenchman had paid the owner of the home he was staying at quite handsomely before setting out back towards town. The home he had taken as his temporary dwelling during his stay in Japan belonged to an old woman whose husband had died in the seemingly eternal feuds between the Shogunate and those who opposed them. The old woman was happy for the company and enormously grateful at the Frenchman's generosity. Despite the Frenchman's poor use of the Japanese dialect the two of them had enjoyed talking to one another during his stay.

It was early morning and Father Besson sat in the living room of his host after just eating a delicious breakfast made by the woman. The breakfast was made even more enjoyable by the discussion between the two that came with it over the religious differences between both cultures. Both explained their own denominations with humility and respect to the other. Father Besson relished the opportunity to speak with someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind having grown tired of his 'flock' in France just devouring everything he said without so much as question aimed in his direction. For Father Besson those who are true to the faith question it's validity to insure that they truly do believe.

There was a sudden smashing sound from the kitchen where his host had retreated to in order to make them tea. Father Besson sat up suddenly before calling out to her. A figure appeared in the doorway but it was not his host. It was a large masked man and in his hand he wielded a gun. Father Besson recognised the weapon as being of European origin having encountered several such weapons before.

"What do you want?" asked Father Besson in French, his terror blinding him to where he was. The mysterious man raised his gun to the Frenchman and Father Besson silently prayed.

* * *

Daimon and Kurenai both looked at Ichimatsu as he stood there waiting for an answer. Despite her protests to Daimon, Kurenai found herself unable to answer her friend. It wasn't until this moment that she truly appreciated the Council's influence over her life.

"Is that meant for me?" asked Ichimatsu.

Kurenai was about to answer when Daimon intervened and said, "Ichimatsu! The Council believes that there is an attempt on your life! This letter maybe the weapon used by the assassin."

"Because it is dipped in poison" finished Ichimatsu much to the surprise of Daimon.

"How long were you listening?" asked Daimon.

"Long enough!" said Ichimatsu as he walked up to Daimon and held out his hand waiting for Daimon to hand him the letter. Daimon hesitated and Ichimatsu could see that it was out of genuine concern. Ichimatsu insisted and took the letter from his friend before walking away from them into the corner.

"Ichimatsu!" called out Kurenai worried for him as he opened the envelope. He tore the envelope carefully and allowed the letter to fall onto one of the tables in the tavern before he sat next to it and looked down. Both Daimon and Kurenai looked on in anticipation as Ichimatsu looked down at the writing on the page. "Well?" asked Kurenai. Ichimatsu looked up at them and said, "It's in a different language! I don't understand it!"

Kurenai walked over to him and looked down at the letter. She didn't understand the unusual writing either and turned to Daimon and said, "If the messenger was French then do doubt this is French also?"

"We shouldn't have opened!" was all that Daimon could say. "We had specific orders from the Council and..."

Daimon was suddenly cut off by a lot of commotion from outside. He and Kurenai went outside to see what it was. There were swarms of men running through the township carrying bucket's of water as they ran desperately towards the edge of town.

"What's going on?" called out Daimon to some of them until finally one of the men answered, "Old lady Kusanagi! Her house is on fire!"


End file.
